Desperate Times...
Desperate Times... is the thirty-third case of Criminal Case, being the thirty-third case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-third case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the fourth case of the district. Plot After discovering that the arcade was ran by the yakuza, the team arrive in Shenyang to prevent recruitment of the winner to the Heavenly Guard. However, Abril and the player quickly rush in, discovering that the tournament was over and a masked man was walking upstairs to accept his reward. He took off his mask, revealing to be the arcade owner himself Fujita Hiroki, and as he grabs the trophy from tournament host Aiko Monterio, twelve samurai swords flew down from the ceiling and into Hiroki's stomach. Light bulbs fell from the ceiling as they impale his neck before he fell down in front of the whole tournament. They speak to the host himself, who explained that the big arcade was properly safety checked. They investigate the actual tournament location where they suspect tournament participant, schoolgirl Tsuya Akika, who said that the victim was her partner in the tournament. They also investigate outside where people crowded around before suspecting venture capitalist Tamura Naoko. After hearing Endar confirm that the victim was ultimately killed by the multiple samurai swords, they overhear a riot planning on executing a member of the yakuza. They interfere with the riot, where they find a bunch of angry people standing in front of the familiar Milo Kumar. When they calm down the crowd and ask Kumar why he was being boycotted, which he responded that the mob were a bunch of tournament participants who thought that the yakuza had any part with the tournament standings and murder. He denied it, which resulted in him being beat up by a bunch of people in the mob. He then admitted that he only talked to the victim in a sake dungeon. They investigate the dungeon, suspecting Heavenly Guard diplomat Ueno Rei after discovering his medal for fighting in a war in Lae. They also discovered that the victim had a crush on Tsuya, who turned him down because of their varying ages. After investigating, Evelyn contacts Abril, saying that the tournament is about to start up again and the crime scene is about to be contaminated. Abril arrives and shuts the competition down momentarily before grilling Aiko about restarting the tournament. After making Aiko confess that he wanted the victim to lose, Abril and the player continue investigating before ultimately infringing Milo for the murder. Milo acted shocked that they are accusing him of murder, saying that he's been innocent the times they've crossed paths, asking why he would murder right now. After Abril ignored his pleas and followed the cold evidence, Milo sighs and said that he tried to warn them. He confesses that the Yakuza is actually being led by Spider Lily, and they tasked him with following the Sphinx's tracks after discovering that they uncovered the Antarctic experiment. At first, he was ready to refrain Princess Aphrodite from saving Abril and the player from Dragon Eye's premeditated execution. However, after realizing that the Sphinx are obstinate to do good, he quickly informed the princess that the player and Abril were at the military grounds. He told the yakuza that he was unable to assassinate the player, resulting in him getting multiple whip lashes on his back. After realizing that the yakuza leader was a simple con man with heaps of charisma, he attempted to warn the Sphinx Agency to back out as soon as they can. However, it was too late, as the yakuza was about to have a winner in the tournament. He attempted to kill Aiko, a prominent member of the yakuza, but Aiko purposefully moved to a different location when Milo pulled the rock climbing rope to let the trap down, accidentally killing Hiroki. After confessing he killed an innocent man in a grotesque way, Judge Moreau sentenced Kumar to 50 years in prison for the murder as well as affiliations with the yakuza. After informing Chief Alvarez, she was proud that her hunches were right but they had to deal with the yakuza post haste. Abril and the player go see Milo to see if he has any extra information about the yakuza. He says that he will inform them if he is promised extra security. They speak to the judge himself and he requests that a miscreant stole his file on Milo and asks for the duo to get them back. They find a backpack with Milo's file and return it to Judge Moreau. After a bit of analyzing his file, the Judge allows extra security to be added to Milo's cell. They tell Milo the good news, and he admits that the yakuza have been recruiting youngsters from the tournament into the Heavenly Guard by placing them in some sort of battle arena to see who wins. When asked about the location, he shrugs, saying that only the yakuza head knows the location. He then says to warn any teenagers and young adults to stray away from the arcade. They quickly head to the tournament stage to find Aiko congratulating Tsuya on her earnings. They quickly warn Tsuya to run away and confront Aiko about being a yakuza. He laughs, saying that they are too late, as the yakuza will eventually track down and capture Tsuya to send her to the training grounds. They burst out and attempt to find any traces of Tsuya and find nothing. They then were forced to give up and hope that Tsuya escaped the yakuza's grasp. Ironically, they are also summoned by convict Arata Thak about some dire news. She explains that her sister has been kidnapped by the yakuza and she wants the team to help them. Before Abril and the player arrived, she was sent a letter with the word 'HELP' on a piece of paper from Angela's diary. They analyze it, discovering traces of sake stained on the paper. Knowing that Arata is unable to acquire sake, they investigate the sake dungeon. They find a packaging form filled out for 'artifacts' sent to Zhengzhou. After Jolette confirms that the artifacts described in the form were a simple facade, the team head out to Zhengzhou to save Angela and the other missing girls. Summary Victim * Fujita Hiroki (impaled by twelve samurai swords and hit by light bulbs while accepting his prize) Murder Weapon * Samurai Swords Killer * Milo Kumar Suspects Profile * This suspect plays Immortal Kombat * This suspect eats kimchi Appearance * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect plays Immortal Kombat * This suspect goes rock climbing * This suspect eats kimchi Appearance * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect plays Immortal Kombat * This suspect goes rock climbing * This suspect eats kimchi Profile * This suspect plays Immortal Kombat * This suspect goes rock climbing * This suspect eats kimchi Appearance * This suspect wears black Profile * This suspect plays Immortal Kombat * This suspect goes rock climbing * This suspect eats kimchi Appearance * This suspect wears black Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays Immortal Kombat. *The killer goes rock climbing. *The killer eats kimchi. *The killer wears black. *The killer is 6'0" feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tournament Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tournament Sheet; New Suspect: Aiko Monterio) * Talk to Aiko about the tournament. * Examine Tournament Sheet. (New Suspect: Tsuya Akika) * Talk to Tsuya about knowing the victim. (New Crime Scene: Busy Street) * Examine Busy Street. (Clues: Faded Samurai Sheath, Faded Check) * Examine Faded Samurai Sheath. (Result: Game Code) * Examine Faded Check. (New Suspect: Tamura Naoko) * Speak to Tamura about paying the victim. * Analyze Game Code. (6:00:00; Result: The killer plays Immortal Kombat) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer goes rock climbing) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * See why Milo was being boycotted. (Result: Milo plays Immortal Kombat and goes rock climbing; New Crime Scene: Sake Dungeon) * Investigate Sake Dungeon. (Clues: Faded Medal, Heart Shaped Box, Torn Bloody Gloves) * Examine Faded Medal. (New Suspect: Ueno Rei) * Talk to Ueno about the murder. (Result: Ueno goes rock climbing) * Examine Heart Shaped Box. (Result: Footprint) * Examine Footprint. (Result: Schoolgirl Shoes) * Speak to Tsuya about crushing the victim's box of chocolates. (Result: Tsuya plays Immortal Kombat and goes rock climbing) * Examine Torn Bloody Gloves. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (9:00:00; Result: The killer eats kimchi; New Crime Scene: Arcade Entrance) * Examine Arcade Entrance. (Clues: Trash Can, Voodoo Doll) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Photo of Victim and Tamura) * See why Tamura threw away the photo of him and the victim. (Result: Tamura plays Immortal Kombat, goes rock climbing and eats kimchi) * Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Aiko's Fiber) * Talk to Aiko about making a voodoo doll of the victim. (Result: Aiko plays Immortal Kombat) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Force Aiko to shut down the tournament. (Result: Aiko eats kimchi; New Crime Scene: Trophy Podium) * Investigate Trophy Podium. (Clues: Pink Handbag, Forged ID Card, Children's Photo) * Examine Pink Handbag. (Result: Victim's Phone Number) * Ask Tsuya why the victim continued flirting with her. (Result: Tsuya eats kimchi) * Examine Forged ID Card. (Result: Milo's Handwriting) * Talk to Milo about escaping his life. (Result: Milo eats kimchi) * Examine Children's Photo. (Result: Ueno and the Victim) * See why Ueno stopped being friends with the victim. (Result: Ueno plays Immortal Kombat and eats kimchi) * Investigate Samurai Displays. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Bloody Samurai Glove, Rock Climbing Rope) * Examine Bloody Samurai Glove. (Result: Black Fiber) * Examine Rock Climbing Rope. (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Black Fiber. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears black) * Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is 6'0" feet tall) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (4/8). Systems Down (4/8) * Convince Milo to give us additional information. (Reward: Burger) * See if the Judge can allow additional guards. * Investigate Busy Street. (Clues: Backpack) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Milo's Form) * Return the form to the judge. (Reward: Judge Wig) * Tell Milo the good news. * Tell Aiko to let Tsuya go. * Investigate Busy Street. * See what Arata needs. (Reward: 20,000) * Examine Angela's Paper. (Result: Sake) * Investigate Sake Dungeon. (Clues: Packaging Form) * Analye Packaging Form. (9:00:00; Result: Zhengzhou Warehouse) * Move on to a new case now!